Talk:Dinah Drake (Prime Earth)
Married/Widowed I'm not up to date on BoP, but marriage is til death do us apart. So once your husband dies, you are no longer married. When the husband is revived... shouldn't you have to marry again? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:18, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :To be honest, I'm not entirely clear on the legalities of what happens with resurrections in marriage either. It's not like we have examples readily available in life, and the only example I can think of close at hand that I could have maybe used (Pre-Flashpoint Superman) was married after his "healing coma", so it wasn't as useful as I thought. I just went with the assumption that they were still married again, but I can very easily be wrong.GZilla311 (talk) 16:30, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Are we really going to split hairs over this? Pick one. - Hatebunny (talk) 16:37, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Legaly, she would be single again. Perhaps it's better to leave it blank with a note. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:40, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::I second that idea. Better than getting confused over it.GZilla311 (talk) 16:47, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::: If it will give you guys peace, the way I see it, death did do them apart, therefore the marriage ended. If the guy came back, then anything after that is whatever they want. They can say, "Oh, we're still married", but they're not forced into upholding the "agreement" that was terminated. But, like Rab said, it's just splitting hairs. If they're not seen dating or being romantically involved, I'd say she's single. --- Haroldrocks talk 20:35, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Does anyone know why Black Canary called herself Black Canary? Just asking. StevieGLiverpool (talk) 14:07, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Picture Update Wanna request we change Dinah's profile pic to the cover of Black Canary Vol 4 1, seeing as it's more iconic and up to date. (CatchingSomeZs (talk) 00:51, September 18, 2016 (UTC)) :Next time, wait until someone approves the proposal before changing the image. I'll let this one past, but know that I personally dislike the image you proposed. - S.S. (talk) 02:25, September 18, 2016 (UTC) DC Rebirth I am currently working on writing synopsizes for Batgirl and the Birds of Prey and eventually I would like to include Dinah's history in this title here. DurtiMonkeytoe (talk) 21:47, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Retcon I'm pretty sure Canary's been retconned as Dinah Lance. Should her name be changed? DCLover1995 (talk) 19:04, May 15, 2017 (UTC) :She already was Dinah Lance. Dinah Drake Lance. Is there any solid indication the Rebirth Black Canary is Dinah Laurel Lance. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:09, May 15, 2017 (UTC) ::That's what I meant and I think so. She introduces herself as "Dinah Lance." Would she have any reason to keep her ex-husband's last name? DCLover1995 (talk) 19:14, May 15, 2017 (UTC) :::Forgetful writers? Not enough to warrant a move or a new Laurel page. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:16, May 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I figured. DCLover1995 (talk) 19:17, May 15, 2017 (UTC) :::Widows (who changed their name when they got married) usually keep their deceased husband's name, don't they? They don't have to, they can go back to their maiden name if they want to, but i think 75+% of they time they keep their married name. (I just Googled to back myself up, but I can't find any hard numbers.) Shadzane �� (talk) 23:58, September 4, 2018 (UTC)